Pikachu Libre vs. Gon the Dinosaur
Description Which tough and tiny fighting creature can over power the other? Who do you think will win? Pikachu Libre Gon the Dinosaur Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The fight begins inside a wrestling ring. It's lined with electric-blue rope, and at the far corners are red, yellow, green, and blue circles extending from poles of the respective color. The crowd was cheering loudly, waiting for a match of epic proportions. Then the announcer came on. Announcer: LAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEEEEEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR! The crowd cheered louder. Announcer: This fight, we have two veterans to combat! In the yellow corner, we have long time favorite, Pikachu Libre! The crowd cheered as an electrical mouse, clad in dazzling wrestling spandex dashed towards the ring like a racing lightning bolt. She leapt onto the yellow turnbuckle, and raised her fist upwards, drawing a roar of excitement from the crowd. Then, she leapt down, landing on the ring feet first. Announcer: And in the green corner, we have the latest and fastest wrestling sensation, Gon the Dinosaur! The crowd still cheered, but instead of charging forwards, the other wrestler, a dinosaur no taller than a tiger, lazily walked towards the ring. He didn't really care about wrestling until someone tried to hit him. In fact, he only entered when he fell through the roof and onto the ring and some poor wrestler ended up slugging him. That wrestler was never seen again. He crawled under the ropes and got in the green corner, opposite of Pikachu Libre. The two glared at each other, Pikachu Libre hosting the glare of a hardened wrestler, and Gon holding the stare of someone that just wants to go to bed. Announcer: Both of our fighters have been showing great perseverance in the tournament thus far, but only one can be declared a winner! Only one can get to be called the champion! And only one... can get... our smorgasbord! At that, Gon suddenly perked up. He looked over, and noticed a table lined end to end with food. Lots of berries, lots of meat, lots of yummy stuff, all for one champion. Gon was already salivating. Then he turned towards Pikachu Libre, his expression turning to anger. He understood the situation. This guy was between him and all of that food. He growled and stamped, ready for a fight. Pikachu Libre hit her chest, then thrust both of her hands up, forming a V with her arms. The crowd roared with anticipation. They were sure this was going to be a fight to be remembered. Big Things Come in Small Packages! FIGHT Gon immediately began with a head-first charge at Pikachu. The luchador, meanwhile, reared back a fist. Once Gon was in range, she thrust her fist forwards, striking his skull. He reared back. Then, Pikachu ran forwards, and drop-kicked the dinosaur. Gon was thrown back, hit with great force. He planted his feet against the ground, his claws allowing him to skid to a halt. He then charged towards Pikachu, snarling his teeth. Gon headbutted Pikachu, knocking her back a little. He ran in, and swung his head upwards, striking Pikachu up into the air. While she was thrown up into the air, Gon bent down, readying another headbutt. As Pikachu fell down, Gon flew forwards, nailing her in the back and sending her flying forwards. She recovered, spinning around such that she landed feet-first on the ground. And Gon immediately tried to charge her. However, Pikachu Libre leapt towards him when he got close enough. Suddenly, a ball of electricity surrounded Pikachu, which zapped Gon before he could stop himself. While he was stunned, Pikachu got up near the dinosaur, grabbed him, and jumped down, slamming Gon's head on her shoulder. She then threw him to the side, knocking him away. However, she charged after him, delivering a dropkick to him while he was still reeling form the throw. He was flung back, right into the wire lining the ring, before he's flung back. Pikachu was about to ram into him as he rebound, but Gon reeled his head back, before swinging it in front of him, headbutting Pikachu and sending her back a bit. Pikachu was still stunned, which allowed Gon to run in behind her, wrap his arms around her abdomen, and suplex her. However, she used her wrestling style to quickly recover from the throw, kicking her feet up and landing upright. However, her being faced away from Gon, the dinosaur was able to swipe his tail at her, knocking her side and causing her to stumble away. Category:Somebody495 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS